


Summer is gone

by poocherd



Series: 短篇集 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega!Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poocherd/pseuds/poocherd
Summary: 有了力量後，沒什麼能再使他脆弱，班可以在寄宿學校這樣的小型社會裡站立於頂端，他是個被寵壞、暴怒、乖戾、天賜的孩子，以為所有都能任之擁有，所以畢業，得知赫克斯已經結婚後，班內心幼稚天真的血肉部分完全被刨去了。





	Summer is gone

班回來的時候帶著氤氳水氣，他的髮尾與貼身衣物都是潮濕的，橫跨了大半草坪，壓出彎曲車痕，無視莊園動線，把車硬停在花圃邊，弄壞了外圍新種下的花苞。赤裸著半身，大步跨出座位，處於青年期開始茁壯的他，比前年成人禮時又抽高許多，尚不能理解成熟與溫柔，怎麼動作都顯露發洩般的憤怒情緒，將襯衫搭在肩膀，匆忙進入已經敞開的大門，不理會沿途與他打招呼的家傭，帶著一地泥濘腳印進去二樓角落的客臥。

眼下接近正午，陽光傾斜，從半開的窗簾中如火光照亮整室，驅逐前夜大理石建築帶來的寒意，赫克斯剛起床，不用工作時就睡得遲了，坐在落地窗前的單人沙發裡，披著鬆垮針織衫發呆，頭髮還未打理，前額被凌亂瀏海遮蓋，低垂著雙眼看報，手裡茶杯冒出的白煙緩慢地消散。

他前陣子剛結束在大城市中繁重的公司業務，在自己丈夫家族事業裡擔任要職，夏天來臨，短暫地接受班的媽媽邀請回到這兒度假，赫克斯的伴侶沒有跟隨而來，忙著整世界跑進行貿易。在班還小的時候，仍是大學生的赫克斯作為他的家庭教師，在這座莊園裡生活了很長時間，今年是班離開寄宿學校考入大學的第二年，而赫克斯的孩子要滿四歲了，本來赫克斯想一起帶她來，但小孩執意留在倫敦，拒絕在美好夏季離開同齡的朋友到遙遠異地。

「我看見了。」

班突兀地出聲，嚇到了赫克斯，他很快回頭，瓷杯裡的茶因為晃動稍微溢出，把印刷報紙滴出斑點。班走到赫克斯旁，跪在沙發左側，把雙臂撐在扶手上，仰視赫克斯，奔走過後大口換氣而渾身起伏，分不清是流的汗、抑或遺留未擦乾的湖水。

「你嚇到我了，老天……你跑去哪裡？」

赫克斯放下茶杯，伸出手，克制地只用指尖輕輕擦去班臉頰的水珠，班不知饜足，向前迎合，讓赫克斯的掌心完全貼合住半邊臉，手指放在他濕潤黏膩的短髮裡。

「游泳。樹林外面的那座湖。」  
「你看見什麼？」  
「以前我殺死的鹿，牠的小孩，也長大了。」

班已經遠遠超過會為死去生命哀悼悲傷的年紀，內心冰冷的外殼正逐漸成形，道別了童年的班索羅，闊別多年後再回到郊外莊園，連赫克斯也不復以往了，他用絲帶綁起的馬尾形象已然模糊不清，如今穿著合身訂製西裝，與班差不多身高，纖瘦體型被不離手的菸、禮貌笑容拉出距離。連那時班為了打獵必然地死亡而哭泣的記憶都顯得遙遠，難以追憶。

班說不好他對赫克斯的愛是否出於命定，如果不是班的媽媽出於無法陪伴孩子成長的愧疚，而花大錢找來赫克斯陪著班，那麼長的年歲他們形影不離，共享所有。如果那個人不是赫克斯，那能他不愛任何人，找到赫克斯、並像此刻一樣深愛他嗎？

「你怎麼認得出？我是說，那麼多年了，搞不好早就不是那隻鹿了。」  
「不知道，一種直覺。」

那隻公鹿安靜地倚在樹林後，與班隔著草叢，班站立在及腰淺水處，湖面漣漪蕩漾，再消失、消失，四目交接時牠快速眨眼，轉動頭，就像人類在思考的樣子，犄角往四面大張，強壯卻充滿恐懼。

班很久沒有感到恐懼了，他從寄宿學校第二年就不再讓自己害怕過，把那些欺負過他的人打到鼻樑斷裂，他在關禁閉的時候感到恐懼，有了力量後，沒什麼能再使他脆弱，班可以在寄宿學校這樣的小型社會裡站立於頂端，他是個被寵壞、暴怒、乖戾、天賜的孩子，以為所有都能任之擁有，所以畢業，得知赫克斯已經結婚後，班內心幼稚天真的血肉部分完全被刨去了。

他伸出右手，筆直對準樹林深處，比出手槍的動作，發出輕輕地咻聲，那隻鹿驚惶地頭也不回奔逃了，班哈哈大笑，被陰鬱張狂的自滿充斥。

他沒有再跟赫克斯繼續這個話題，握住對方細瘦的手腕，把指頭悄悄伸進衣袖領口，磨蹭脈搏上柔軟的皮膚。

「不要、不行。」

赫克斯的聲音因為緊張細微震顫，彷彿在這個緊閉的私人空間裡，仍會有第三者發現他們之間罪惡的小秘密。

「為什麼我能跟你做愛，就不能碰你？」  
「班！」

他提高了聲調，推開班的箝制，起身渡步到窗簾遮掩的後方，背對著班，交叉雙手緊抓著針織外套，耳廓發紅，班想起他啃咬那裡赫克斯發出的叫聲，他們在小班尼的秘密基地裡發生的所有事。

 

 

原先是兩人之間數日沈默後爆發的劇烈爭執，班責怪赫克斯的背叛，他罵赫克斯怎麼還有臉回來這裡，赫克斯說他自私、骯髒又噁心，以為世界只能繞著他轉，所有人都該任他擺弄，班用打火機燒了赫克斯放在錢包裡跟家人的合照，被赫克斯打了一巴掌，他從沒被誰責備過，那種懲罰完全羞辱了他的自尊，激動地大哭，拒絕溝通，躲到莊園邊界的小倉庫裡。

那是班幼年的秘密基地，有時候小班尼會邀請赫克斯一起玩耍，帶著零食與書本，等到體力不支後沈沈入睡，再被抱回房間裡。眼下他抱著過去遺留在此的抱枕，蜷縮在木箱之間，沒有目標的憎恨，讓怒火如夕陽紅暈覆蓋整座森林，直到夜幕降臨，情緒平息後，徒留淚水與抽泣，班肚子餓了，可是不知道該回哪裡去，沒有真正讓他歸屬的地方，他的媽媽、赫克斯，都從未嘗試讓班留下，以為給點什麼就算負責任了，班內心渺小的、渴望被愛的願望一直以來都沒有實現過。

「班。」

赫克斯站在倉庫外，他始終能找到班。

「我要進去了。」

他打開窗戶，伸手向內勾到門把，緩慢解鎖，讓班有足夠的時間整理好思緒。

「你每次生氣都會跑來這裡，果然沒變。」

赫克斯周身都是菸草味，佇立在班的面前，他微笑著，卻怎麼也不像真心感到快樂。

「你變了。」  
「你不能期待人們都不會變啊。」  
「明明是我先遇見你的。」  
「別說了。」  
「你應該在這裡等我回來的。」  
「班，停下！」  
「我愛你！」

若不是剛剛已經哭過，沒準班還會再崩潰一次，他起身，失了發怒的力氣，感到束手無策的悲傷。

「我一直……」

他凝視著赫克斯，不善言說，試圖停止雙手的激烈顫抖，便捧起赫克斯的臉親吻。剛開始赫克斯反抗，推搡著拒絕，在唇齒分隔的短暫瞬間不斷叫喚著班，逐漸從拉扯變成緊緊攀附著班的肩膀，鮮血從班被咬破的受傷嘴唇裡溢出，沾染下巴與衣領，他嘗到了熟悉的鐵銹味，著迷於舔吮赫克斯舌頭與牙齒，想要大口吃下，想要含著融化，用側肩推倒堆滿木桌的箱子與雜物，施力把赫克斯抱上桌面。

赫克斯動情了，臉頰赤紅，身體燥熱，粗魯扯開班的上衣鈕扣，兩人雙手執意於卸去對方衣著，碰在一起像打鬧般競爭，看誰先觸摸到衣物底下的肌膚，班的肌肉堅韌，與骨骼在軀體上交互並存，陰影迭起，意圖將赫克斯完全包裹，他嗅著赫克斯脖子，聞到氣味，難以形容，在班的記憶裡曾經感受過那種稍縱即逝的安心氣息。

赫克斯曾經在他小的時候動情過嗎？對著班，想像他會長大成如何強壯的交配對象，想像自己要走班成熟後的第一次，教導他去迎接身心轉變的重要階段，因為自己受到一個年輕Alpha的全然仰慕而興奮喜悅？

「想要嗎？」

赫克斯背靠牆壁，雙腿交叉夾住班的腰，他的襯衫敞開，發皺疊在手軸彎曲處，喉結因吞嚥滾動，忍不住點頭，親吻著享受男孩青春躁動的發情，傾訴對班的愛意，以及為錢嫁給丈夫的悔恨。

「教教我，赫克斯，教我。」

班像個嬰兒吸吮赫克斯的乳頭，不像他印象中的那麼粉嫩小巧，受撩撥而挺立，因為生育哺乳後乳房變得柔軟，在愛撫下被揉捏著，沾滿唾液，沒有乳汁，但是班難忍依戀，用豐厚嘴唇貼著胸膛去感覺心跳，吸出許多個痕跡。

「班尼。班尼。你長得好大……」

赫克斯解開他的皮帶與褲襠拉鍊，讓手掌包覆勃起紅腫的陰莖，藉著馬眼流出的液體輕輕推開包皮，手指圈出一個環，與班平常自慰的方式不同，他總是粗暴對待自己，現在被溫柔套弄著，沒有那麼尖銳的刺激，卻不能遏制大力擺弄腰部，在赫克斯嘴裡呻吟。

他是第一次做愛，魯莽笨拙，但赫克斯有過經驗，在班快要高潮時噓聲阻止，慢慢鬆開手，徒留他怒張疼痛的陽具。

「把我的褲子脫掉。」

赫克斯自己蹬掉了腳上的雀兒喜靴，班摸到西褲底部的布料濕潤，用手磨擦腰間雙腿的淺色絨毛，好奇、崇敬、狂熱、極度混亂的情緒充斥，褪去了他的貼身底褲。班摸到牆上的電燈開關，低瓦數的黃褐燈泡無法照亮所有角落，外頭正下著夏季的短暫暴雨，得貼得極靠近才能聽聞彼此的喘息，赫克斯作為顯性Omega的部位完全濕潤了，陰莖底下的肉瓣抽動，滴落的汁水從股縫慢慢浸到木桌。

「摸它，班。」

赫克斯發出細微氣音，雙腿大張，完全展示，告訴班不要緊張，引導他伸手觸摸，班用拇指壓著外唇往旁邊撥開，露出胭紅的內部，陰道收縮間擠出更多水。

「我很久沒做了，你得溫柔點，用手。」

班把手都沾滿液體，看窄小的陰道口是如何吞下、吃到食指底部。

「裡面好熱……」

充滿顆粒、潮濕、不斷擠壓著，班拉出手指，再推入，照赫克斯的要求又插入一隻，壓到底勾著手指摸裡面某個甜蜜點，赫克斯逐漸習慣，呻吟並不吝嗇讚美他的班尼，用下體品嘗粗厚指繭，扭腰迎合。

赫克斯的叫聲逐漸變得扭曲破碎，內肉從收縮到完全緊繃，他要高潮了，被班的手指弄到高潮，班啞著嗓說從寄宿學校聽來的穢語，在幾乎被撐開的陰道中塞入第三指，赫克斯便哽咽到達了，不受控制地抽搐，彷彿肉穴是口，要吃掉班的手。

「先不要拿出來，留著，這樣很舒服。班……」

赫克斯呢喃，用唇廝磨班挺拔的鼻尖，等到情慾後韻退潮，班抽出手，沾滿了水，無味黏膩，他像小狗一樣囫圇舔舐，吸得嘖嘖出聲。

「赫克斯，幫我。」

他還沒發洩，翹著陰莖，又不願自行解決，想要得到更好的，赫克斯咬著指節，神色荒淫。

「我想操你。」  
「不行，我會懷孕的。」

班聽到那個字眼，被撩撥起的性慾引燃成大火，也許這樣看著赫克斯，他就能射，他要進去赫克斯裡頭，把精液全部射在裡面，孕育一個生命，再一起逃離。

「你可以……在外面。」

赫克斯翻身，翹起臀部讓班的陽具貼合自己的陰部，藉著剛才液體作為潤滑，指引班操自己夾緊的大腿隙縫，他撐不了太久，往赫克斯的脖子與肩頸咬出齒痕，赫克斯也在自慰，順著搖晃套弄著陰莖，空出的手與班緊扣。

「愛你，愛你……」

班嗚咽說道，在高潮前抽出，大力用手揉搓龜頭，一陣陣射在赫克斯的背上。

 

「我媽說今天要跟我們吃飯。」

班靠近，從背後摟住赫克斯，把臉埋進對方肩膀的柔軟毛料裡。

「什麼時候？」  
「傍晚吧。下午要先去買個衣服，我媽總是抱怨我的穿著，你要跟我一起去嗎？」

赫克斯不著痕跡地嘆氣，手掌輕柔覆蓋住班的手背，依偎著他。

「不行，我……還是不要好了。」  
「你是不是，不想被別人發現你跟我的事。」  
「班……」  
他側過頭，兩人接吻，不在乎班一身的水都弄濕了自己衣服。  
「對不起。」  
「沒關係。今晚我來找你，好嗎？不會被人發現的。」  
「你滿腦子想什麼呢。」  
「想你……」

班想要比擁抱親吻更多的東西，他會夢見跟赫克斯做愛，那日未繼續下去的事，醒來時窩在被裡自慰，卻無法跟與赫克斯在一起的感覺比擬。

班在市區裡待了一下午，購物也不在乎價錢，他媽媽每個月給一大筆金額，供班任意揮霍，買了一套合身的深色西裝、新鞋、並到女性用品店接受店員建議為他的愛人準備禮物。

晚餐就是個徹底的災難，莉亞跟赫克斯已經就坐一段時間，班禮貌地傾聽赫克斯丈夫家族事業的進展，莉亞就連用餐談話也離不開工作，她對於雙方合作的可能性躍躍欲試，突然間話題就轉到班身上，抱怨班的不懂事，成年後也無法讓人放心，把寄宿學校的舊事一件件提起，其實不全要責怪莉亞，她跟兒子分離太久，無法輕易地重新搭起橋樑，只好從回憶裡提取那些她知道班做過的事，絕大多是寄宿學校發信的懲處，而班真正在意的莉亞一個也不明白。他不想多說了，主菜吃到一半就走，無視他媽媽在後面挽留。

班找了一些朋友去酒吧狂歡，剛好有個派對，他順便幫所有酒水結帳，喝到站不穩，沿著公路超速行駛，接近午夜才回到莊園，家傭都去休息了，赫克斯幫他開大門，穿著睡袍，有肥皂的味道，帶著責備語氣問班去哪裡，聞到酒氣便皺起眉頭，明顯不悅。

班拉著他的手走回主臥，把門上鎖後拿出購物袋給赫克斯。

「送你的。」  
「我不需要禮物，班，我不是小女孩。」  
「打開來，穿它。這是送你的。」  
赫克斯往裡頭瞧了一眼，激動地臉紅。  
「你把我當什麼。班！」  
「我只是覺得你穿上會很美，赫克斯，你是我見過最美麗的人。」  
「但是、我、老天，你簡直瘋了。」  
「對。我完全為你瘋狂。」

班感覺頭沈重地不行，走幾步就栽到床上，想吐又暈，赫克斯拿來濕手帕為他擦汗，解開了襯衫的釦子，卸下鞋襪，還裝了冷開水。

「班，今天的事，我很抱歉，你媽媽她……不是故意的。」  
「她希望我接她的位子，但我根本不是從商的料。」  
「嗯，確實。沒人比我更了解你了。你會找到出路的。」  
「但是我什麼都不會。」

赫克斯慢慢幫班脫去衣物，蓋好薄被，像他過去會為班尼做的那樣。

「赫克斯。」  
「嗯？」  
「留下來。」  
「我就在這裡啊。」  
「你會回去嗎？回去倫敦。」  
「我有家庭了。班。」  
「那裡沒有我，是不是？」

班像個孩子蜷縮在赫克斯懷裡，赫克斯慢慢地拍著他的背，驅逐夢魘。

班被強烈的尿意驅使清醒，順便吐了一馬桶，淋浴時赫克斯從外敲門，他叫廚師把午餐重新加熱了，放在房間邊桌上。他從派對拚酒後的記憶就幾乎沒有了，也不知道怎麼回來的，還沒有出車禍，想起毀了的晚餐，沈重地不想多加思考。赫克斯仍穿著睡袍，盯著他吃完食物，好好地刷牙洗臉，服用宿醉的止痛藥。

「你還記得自己昨天說了什麼嗎？」  
「不記得。」

赫克斯跨坐到沙發上，從衣襬交叉處露出白皙大腿，解開睡袍繫帶，裡頭穿了班買的蕾絲內衣。

「你昨天象個變態，一直哀求我穿。」

班傻笑不止，抱著赫克斯跌上床，從腳一直親吻到頭頂。最後他射在體外，內衣與衣褲都落在地毯了，兩人大汗淋漓，悶熱卻不願分開，雙腿交纏著相互索吻。

室內電話響了很久，是赫克斯受不了起身去接的，他穿起睡袍應答，幾句後聲音就變了，倉皇而克制，壓低了音量說話，班睜開眼睛，不作聲響地偷聽，是赫克斯的女兒打來問他什麼時候回去。

「我也愛妳，要乖乖聽爸爸的話喔。掰掰。」

掛斷電話後班起身了，打算去沖澡，赫克斯跟過來拉住他的手。

「班……」  
「我決定了。」  
「什麼？」  
「假期後我要退學去參軍。」  
「班！你知道你在說什麼嗎？你的母親不會答應的！」  
「她阻止不了我的。」  
「你在找死！」  
「也許吧。」

他回望著赫克斯，看對方渾身赤裸，滿是自己的印記，卻已經屬於別人的了。

「你讓我留下，我就不走。」  
「別這樣，班，我以為你知道……」  
「知道什麼，知道我們只是上床的關係，時間到了你就要離開？我當然知道，可是你從沒過問我的意願。你就像在玩弄我的感情。」  
「班，我沒有。」  
「那就證明給我看，」他用過大的力道抓住赫克斯的雙臂。「證明你不會丟下我。給我一個孩子，或是你全部的愛。」

班知道他跟赫克斯的感情不再具有價值了，或許從最開始被送去寄宿學院時，一切就結束了，但全世界最晚明白這件事的也是他自己。但是班放不下，他不能再像愛赫克斯那般去愛任何人，亦無法承受或許過了今年夏天後，他這輩子再也不會見到赫克斯的痛苦。

赫克斯太過奸詐了，他都得到了班這麼多、這麼多的東西，卻什麼都不用承擔；班要報復他、摧毀他、佔有他。即便得付出代價，背棄所有眼前的事物。

班索羅已經不再是個孩子，他的夏天也結束了。


End file.
